


the drabbles of tumblr have come to light

by strandedonthemoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Gay Ned Leeds, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, idk fluff and stuff maybe, this is a bunch of drabbles from my tumblr that's why the tags are so fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strandedonthemoon/pseuds/strandedonthemoon
Summary: my shitty drabbles from tumblr sorry





	1. how we say i love you

You would think that when Tony looked at Steve, he would think something cute like _I love you_ or _you make me happy_ or _I can’t believe you’re mine._

In reality, when Tony’s mind was quiet and he looked at Steve’s eyes and hair and nose and face and hands, the first thought that would pop into his mind is, _you make me feel stupid for loving you_. 

When Steve gets hurt on a mission and he isn’t waking up, Tony holds his hand and rubs his thumb into his palm and silently silently chants, _you make me feel so stupid for loving you. So, so stupid and so, so in love._

When Steve makes him coffee in the morning and sends a dopey smile his way, all edges so soft Tony’s knees go weak, all he can think is, _I’m so stupid for loving you._ He looks into his tender blue eyes and thinks, _you make me feel stupid for loving you._

Sometimes, when they’re laying in their bed on a quiet night, tangled together in a mess of limbs and soft whispers, Tony thinks it so loud he’s scared Steve can hear it. 

_You make me stupid. So, so stupid and so, so in love._

Tony would never tell this to Steve though, wouldn’t even dream it. He could almost hear the man saying, _I’d never want you to feel stupid_ or _I love you too_ or just _why._ And Tony didn’t have the capacity to tell him that.

But on days like this, when Tony lies awake with nothing but his thoughts, Steve snoring softly next to him, he whispers it, just to let it out. 

“You make me feel stupid for loving you,” he breathes into Steve’s chest. “So, so stupid and so, so in love.”

Steve suddenly shifts under him, holding him closer. 

“It’s okay,” he mumbles into Tony’s hair. “You make me feel stupid, too.”


	2. your smile and my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> endgame spoilers!!!

Morgan H. Stark. Born on August 10, 2019, at about four in the morning, because even in birth she was as dramatic and eccentric as her father. She was 6.7 lb, a healthy weight for a girl her size. But she looked so small. Tony could hardly believe she was human. 

“Do you want to hold her?” the doctor asked Pepper when she was born. 

She shook her head. “Let Tony take her. My hands are shaking enough as it is.”

“I-” Tony wanted to protest, but suddenly he was being handed a swaddle of blanket with the instructions to _support her head, yeah, just like that._

And then he was carrying her. His daughter. She barely even had any hair, if you could even count the peach fuzz on top of her head as such. And she had a button nose and puckered lips and big eyes, which were closed. She was also kind of sticky, and on any other occasion, Tony might have found that gross. 

Now? He just took her all in even in her sticky glory. 

“Morgan,” he whispered, smiling. “Hey, baby.”

He adjusted his grip on her to make sure her head was supported, but in doing so, she scrunched up her face and opened her eyes. Dark, intelligent orbs that looked so similar to ones he’s definitely seen before, on a mischievous, curly-haired boy. 

Tony didn’t realize he was crying until his voice came out hoarse. 

“Morgan Hailey Stark.” he brought his thumb to her face and brushed over her cheek. Her face scrunched up again, and he laughed. 

“Yeah,” he said, kissing her head. “Morgan Hailey Stark.”

———

_“Morgan’s a guy’s name,” Peter said, sitting on the other side of the couch. He slunk down on his seat so his feet and Tony’s were touching. “Why would you name a girl Morgan?”_

_“It could be a boy,” Tony retaliated. He threw the stress ball in his hand to Peter, who caught it with ease. “And also, Pepper doesn’t even know I want a kid, so it’s useless pondering over the names.”_

_“No, it isn’t. You just won’t tell her.” Peter twirled the ball on his finger with a smirk on his face._

_“Show off.”_

_Peter just stuck his tongue out in response._

_“And I’ll tell her. We’re naming her Morgan, though.”_

_Peter just rolled his eyes. “Hailey’s a better name and you know it.”_

_“But we can’t name a boy Hailey.”_

_“And you can’t name a girl Morgan!”_

_Peter threw the ball back at Tony, who didn’t even bother catching it. He just tell the ball roll off the couch as he stared at Peter. “Watch me.”_

———

“I know you,” a voice said, startling Peter. He lifted his head away from his hands to see a small girl, not more than three years old. She had a striking resemblance to his mentor, with hints of Pepper here and there. 

“You’re the boy in the pictures,” she continued when he didn’t answer. “Daddy says you’re my big brother.” 

Peter’s heart dropped. “Really?”

“Yeah. Your name is Peter.” The little girl smiled then, and Peter could see it in the way her lips quirked up and her teeth sparkled, similar to ones he saw so often before when he was working in the lab. She was Tony’s. 

“What’s your name?” he asked her, just to be sure. 

“Morgan,” she replied, and Peter smiled. 

 _Never one to back down, huh, Tony?_ he thought. 

“That’s a nice name,” Peter said. 

“My daddy says you think it’s a boy name,” Morgan said, sitting next to him, “so he gave me two. Morgan and Hailey.”

Peter froze. 

_Morgan Hailey Stark._

“Yeah?” he said, his voice coming out rough. 

“Yeah! If I’m honest, I kinda like Hailey better,” she said conversationally. “You’re right, Morgan is a boy name. But Daddy’s nickname for me is Maguna, which is better than Hailey, so I guess its all even.” She looked at him for a second and shrugged. “No offense.”

“None taken, Maguna.”

She smiled at that, and Peter thought, _yeah, that’s his daughter._  


	3. close your eyes

“Babe?”

Peter didn’t jump at the noise- he heard Ned waking up from their bed and looking for him about ten minutes ago. He kept his face on the cool glass of the window when he replied. “Yeah?”

“Why’re you up?” Ned said, his voice soft and low. Peter knew he was only trying to help, but the question rubbed him the wrong way; he pressed his body against the glass and turned away. 

“Peter?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled. 

Ned laughed a little. “Yeah, I can see that.” He sat on the windowsill with Peter, forcing him to look at his boyfriend. 

His hair was rumpled with sleep, and the side of his face still had indents from the pillow, but his eyes were open and alert and boring onto Peter. 

“I like your eyes,” Peter said before thinking. But before he could feel embarrassed, Ned laughed again and a slight blush colored his cheeks. 

“You like everything about me.”

“Yeah, but today I especially like your eyes,” Peter said. He shifted a little so his feet and Ned’s were touching, and Ned shivered at the contact. His feet were probably cold. “They almost look like black holes in your face.”

Ned raised an eyebrow. “Black holes?”

“In a good way. It’s endearing. I’ve never seen eyes so dark.” he added quickly.

“Your eyes are like mine.”

The urge to role his eyes was overwhelming, but he bit it down. “No, they aren’t. Mine aren’t as black. I feel like your eyes are going to swallow me whole.”

Ned smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Peter replied, trying to smile back. 

It must have looked bad, because the amusement in Ned’s featured quickly morphed into concern. His large hands enveloped Peter’s small ones and brought them up to his lips to place a soft kiss on his fingers. Peter smiled again, and this time, Ned seemed satisfied. 

“You okay?” Ned asked.

Peter didn’t want to talk about it- about the hole in his ribcage and fog static of his head and the ache in his bones- so he just nodded.

Ned didn’t seem to buy it. 

But bless his soul, he still let it go. 

“Your hands are so fucking cold,” Ned muttered, rubbing them in a sad ditch attempt to warm them. 

“You know spiders don’t thermoregulate, love.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t be sitting near cold windows,” Ned reasoned.

Peter shrugged and put his head on his knees. “I like it here.”

Ned didn’t reply to that, opting for warming Peter’s unusually cold hands. Every once in a while, he’s place a kiss on Peter’s knuckles, and he’d lift his shoulders up like it tickled. Something lifted in between his chest at the soft gestures, and he let himself relax a little. 

“Baby?” Ned whispered, breaking the silence. “Come back to bed.”

“I don’t want to.”

He could see Ned hesitate before he what he said next. “Do you- Is this about New York? Do you miss home?”

Peter couldn’t help but shrug again. 

As if Ned could see how upset Peter actually was, he tugged at Peter’s fingers. “C’mere.”

There was no further prompting needed; Peter climbed onto Ned’s lap and wrapped his legs and arms around him. A sigh escaped his lips as Ned ran his knuckles up and down Peter’s spine, and he buried his nose into his boyfriend’s neck. If he breathed hard enough, he knew it would make Ned laugh; his neck was ticklish. 

“Bed?” Ned breathed, and it was only that they were so close that Peter could hear him. 

“I won’t sleep.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’ll feel bad.”

“Don’t.”

“Ned.”

“ _Babe_.”

A part of Peter melted at the nickname. He could feel the fight drain out of him.

“Can-” he started, then hesitated. “Can you carry me?”

“You thought I was going to let you walk?” Ned asked, and Peter could hear the smile in his voice. “Please. I don’t trust you enough not to crawl up the ceiling and refuse to come down.”

“It was _one_ time, Ned!”

“And one time is enough.”

Peter laughed, then held on tighter. 

“Ready?”

“Mhm.”

Ned was stronger than he looked. Peter wasn’t exactly heavy (he was pretty underweight but that’s not saying much- he’s always been underweight) but he wasn’t as light as a feather, either. And yet, Ned was able to carry him to bed with ease. Every. Time. 

He set Peter down on his side of the bed, then laid next to him. “Okay?”

Peter nodded, then snuggled closer to his boyfriend. His eyes were wide open. 

Ned rolled his eyes, then took a finger to Peter’s eyelids and softly closed them shut. 

“Sleep, babe.”

“Love…”

“Sleep.”

There weren’t many occasions where Peter was caught lying, but this was one of them- in less than ten minutes, he was out like a light. 


End file.
